


Somewhere Only We Know

by princessblu



Series: tiny tales [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dating, F/M, Post D3, Pre-college, Relationship Anxiety, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessblu/pseuds/princessblu
Summary: Audrey’s revenge-fueled takeover catalyzed Evie’s—whatever you want to call it—with Doug. With true love on their side, the entire summer had been something out of a fairytale. However, much sooner than they wished, their romance was coming to a bittersweet hiatus. The evening before Doug goes off to university, Evie and Doug go on what may end up being their last date.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: tiny tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> “This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know?” (Somewhere Only We Know - Keane).

The sun had peaked and was on its way into the depths of the horizon. With the ending of the day would come the end of their time together. Hopefully only for the next few months. Separating the two of them was a thing called university. Evie had planned for a gap year, but Doug chose to attend MIT, the institution of his dreams. Nearly 500 miles away in a college town near South Riding, the prestigious school claimed a list of notable alumni and had the best medical and science programs in the nation. 

It was no surprise to Evie when Doug opened his last acceptance letter that had been from the Magical Institute of Technology. They had been with their friends during lunch when he was notified of his acceptance and full-ride scholarship. She didn’t bother to show any of her true feelings that day until she finally caught him alone. After discussing their feelings for their future and their relationship, they chose to live in the moment. 

In the back of their minds was the fact that long-distance may cause a strain in their relationship. Therefore, they spent quality time together to create as many new memories as they could. They both hoped and wished a breakup wouldn’t happen, but it seemed to be inevitable. 

Besides choosing to spend more time together, they agreed to go on a date the day before Doug was to drive out to South Riding and stay until holiday. That date left the two of them with a picnic basket, blanket, and a few other items all compiled into Doug’s forest green Subaru. The vehicle had grown close to Evie’s heart as being a symbol she equated with her Doug. 

The windows were down in the car, the breeze starting to roll in. Evie leaned her head against the glass, watching the sky gain many different colors. She felt cozy, the silence of the ride becoming a soft blanket that wrapped her in comfort. She did not have very much to say, the fears of what would happen after the next morning occupying the bulk of her thoughts. 

Her eyes shifted, watching the city whiz by as they drove at a constant speed. Buildings and homes passed, trees and families spread throughout. There were familiar points of interest along the way, but gradually, Evie wondered where Doug was taking her. Her thought had been prompted by the fact that they missed the left turn to head back to Enchancia where Evie resided. 

“One last stop to end the night,” Doug commented, somehow reading Evie’s mind. 

She turned to look at him and smiled, despite him not noticing since his eyes were focused on the road. That was another thing she loved about him. The simple things he noticed and how they often could read each other’s mind—or more like he was so skilled in reading hers. 

“Can I get a hint?” 

He didn’t immediately answer, processing how to phrase the small inkling. He more or less wanted to keep the destination a surprise. “It’s romantic, you’ve never been to it…and the only thing to see is currently right around us.” 

Leaving Evie stumped, Doug glanced to his right and smiled a bit. Evie locked eyes with him before turning back to her window and looked to the sky. The array of colors emerging created a perfect picture that seemed almost unreal. 

A bit of wonder rushed through her veins, Evie longing to keep driving, even until they got lost. She just wanted to stay together, his presence being a force of calmness. She was glad he hadn’t driven straight back to her cottage where things would come to an end. She wanted the night to last forever. 

Evie closed her eyes and the moments of their high school days came back in a montage. Dancing together at school events, cozy movie nights, late study dates, and stealing little kisses when no one was looking. Remembering all those things that had drawn her near to him, being in love felt like she was dancing on air. 

She wondered if what she was feeling would ever come again as it came with an indescribable essence. 

The car had slowed down, the wheels spinning over what Evie assumed was gravel. The sound of little pebbles ricocheting off of the car’s exterior filled her ears, in addition to the short crunches between the mineral and rubber. 

She opened her eyes, the memories fading and watched the skyline of Auradon City appear as the Subaru drove up a gravel hill. Wildflowers and grass waved in the breeze and the quiet of the evening was made known. They reached the end of the gravel that met a hill, filled with short grass and tiny blue flowers that were most likely weeds. 

“Skyline Hill, one of the best scenic views in Auradon. Also known as one of the most secluded spots,” Doug informed, taking his foot off the pedal and putting the gear into park. He turned off the car and took his hands off of the wheel. 

Evie sat up, her eyes scanning over the view of the entire city, a mix of castles, hills, skyscrapers, and more infrastructure littered throughout. Doug opened his door, Evie doing the same and she followed him to the trunk where he grabbed the checkered blue and white blanket. Together they found a spot next to the car, and a few feet away from the metal fence that bordered the hill’s edge. 

Lying on their backs and facing the sky, they watched the clouds move slowly across the sky, revealing more of the sun that was quickly setting. Her hands were placed delicately over her midsection, one of Doug’s behind his head, the other at his side. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we ate,” Doug commented, breaking the calm silence between them. 

Evie glanced toward him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She didn’t say anything, sitting still in the quiet air. Lifting one of her hands off of her abdomen, she looked to find his. Doug moved his hand closer to hers and she intertwined their fingers. 

“Is this the end of us?” Evie asked, her voice drawing quieter as she ended her sentence. 

“No,” Doug blurted. Evie was surprised to hear the haste and unsteadiness of his voice. She was delighted to know he wasn’t planning to end things with her, but the butterflies were still persistently fluttering in her stomach. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t want it to be,” he continued, matching Evie’s whisper. 

The two of them went quiet again, Evie searching the endless view of Auradon. This crazy beautiful place with an abundance of opportunity had provided her with someone she hadn’t expected. She didn’t want to let the person she so much treasured to slip through her fingertips. And she was positive he didn't want to let her slip away too. 

The colors painted across the sky were gradually darkening in hue and Evie’s wish that the night would never end had proved to be unattainable. Eventually, she was sure, time would get the best of either of them and they’d move on to someone new. She couldn’t envision it, but the feeling gnawed at her heart.

“I want to let you know that you’re free to date anyone you want. I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“I wouldn’t want to. I mean you’re free to date anyone too, of course. It’s hard for me to put into words and I have no clue how you’re going to take this, either. But I guess I always dreamt that we would be together forever. It’s stupid—” Doug began before Evie interrupted. She couldn’t believe that he had admitted those words to her. Ever since that moment earlier in the summer, she wondered if he thought of her as someone to settle with. 

“It’s not stupid, Doug. I always wondered if we would, you know, end up like Mal and Ben. My point in saying what I said was because I understand how much of a challenge it is to be in a long-distance relationship. And I’m scared that…I’m scared that you’ll find someone else. A blonde,” Evie said, biting her lip. She peered straight above her head and to the fluffy clouds with pastel colors flowing through them. 

“No blonde, no ginger, no brunette could be my type, Evie. Midnight-blue-heads with deep brown roots are my type,” Doug complimented as he stole a glance her way. He gently squeezed her hand, Evie squeezing his and Doug’s laughter sounding into the air. 

He managed to get a laugh out of Evie, one that brightened her eyes for a few seconds. Her smile fell soon after and her eyes surveyed the horizon once more. 

Evie sat up suddenly, breaking her hand from his and cross-crossing her legs. She curled her fingers into the grass and sifted through the dandelions and tiny blue flowers, admiring the plants. Pulling a few and braiding them together, Evie lost herself in her thoughts only to be reminded of where she was when she felt an arm around her shoulder. 

Doug sat his chin on her shoulder, watching her weave the yellow and blue flowers together. Peering to the sky, it had gotten darker, a few stars appearing above their heads. Only a remnant of the sun still shone. With his embrace of Evie, he could feel her heart's increased beating. 

Knowing just the thing to calm her nerves, he began to hum one of her favorite songs. Singing had not been a trait her mother trained her for, but he knew that she loved to do so. He remembered when she explained to him that she would open her window on the Isle and sing to the nonexistent animals. Instead of singing the words, she often hummed this one when stressed. Only seconds after he started to hum, Evie smiled and laid the flowers down on the picnic blanket. 

With a soft gaze in her eyes, she turned ever so slightly to Doug, their faces inches apart. 

“You will remember me all the way in South Riding, won’t you?” She whispered, her breath landing on the tip of his nose. He drew stray hairs away from her face and moved to gently plant a kiss on her temple. 

“I will.” 

Evie didn’t want to go home. She feared that after this moment they shared, everything she felt would be gone. She wanted to stay right there in the comfort of his embrace. As the sun finally set, even more stars glowing, they watched the city illuminate in golden lights all at once. Doug unraveled his arm from Evie, both losing their shared warmth. 

Doug stood up, Evie following soon after. He grabbed one of the ends of the blanket and she grabbed the other. Folding it together six times, they met in the center, Evie handing it to Doug to put in the car. As he went to put the blanket back in the car, Evie stood near the fence’s edge. 

She rested her hands on the fencing and took in the view of the golden lights shining bright around Auradon City. An overwhelming feeling of bliss found its way into her heart, Evie wistfully thinking of everything she and Doug were. She hated to acknowledge that she had to let it take a hiatus. 

“Ready?” Doug asked, coming up behind her and looking to the rest of the city. She pulled hair behind her ears as it blew in her face. 

“Yeah,” Evie said, her voice falling in line with the wind. She turned around to face him, staring straight into his pale green irises. “You know Doug, I’m going to miss you. A lot.” Doug’s mouth formed his signature goofy smile, reminding Evie even more of how much she was just going to miss every little thing about him. His smile was contagious and she gladly flashed one back. 

“And I’ll miss you too,” Doug said, drawing her in for a hug. As Evie leaned into him, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her arms hung around his neck, his curving into their usual place around her mid. 

Holding onto each other, Doug gently swayed Evie as her head fell into its place against his chest. 

Slowly letting go, Evie was taken by surprise as she watched his face near hers. Her heart spluttered in awe of what he was doing. Her eyes half-lidded, they soon closed as his lips met hers and a quiet gasp took away her breath. It was soft and innocent, their bodies relaxing as each moment passed. The persistent worries and fears in their minds disappeared. 

As Doug was first to pull away, the breeze lifting the warmth from their bodies and carried their equally soft breaths away. Evie snaked her hands from his shoulders to his chest and latched onto his hand. 

“Please don’t take me home,” Evie said, a light chuckle following her sentence. Doug glanced at her and leaned into their held hands. 

“Eves, I wouldn’t if I could,” Doug laughed. Evie swinging their hands until they reached his car. “I would drive you endlessly across Auradon under the moonlight,” he teased, throwing his hand up across the sky as if to paint a picture, Evie playfully pushing on his shoulder. 

As they got into the car, Doug turned on the brights. He slowly turned around and descended the hill. Leaning her head on the window, Evie kept her eyes on the surroundings and occasionally stole a glance his way, when he would turn to her at a red light.

The scenic overview was a place that she was sure would become theirs over time. Reliving the feeling of his body close to hers, their lips hovering over each other, his calming presence, it was unforgettable. 

Evie returned to the moment they first met when Doug was overcome by her beauty when she arrived. When he defended her when no one else would. Pulsing through her blood was how they moved in harmony when they danced at every event. She once again felt the way his hand brush over hers when he handed her the keys to her starter castle. 

This wasn’t the end of their being together, it was only the end to this specific season that they shared. She was to hold the memories dear as she didn’t want to feel the emptiness that she already felt. The feeling, the lump growing in her throat was unavoidable. 

Although it was bittersweet, Evie had to accept her relationship’s condition. Whether they eventually let it dissipate would be a decision for another time. But for right now, the stars twinkling above her head whispered assurance that things would maybe, just maybe work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
